In recent years, attention has been focused on automatic diagnosis where abnormalities in equipment are automatically diagnosed based on data which is periodically obtained from sensors and actuators (hereinafter, collectively referred to as “sensors”) in inspection of the equipment in a large-scale facility such as a high-rise building. The process of assigning sensors on an instrumentation diagram to a diagnostic model, i.e., assigning sensor IDs to the arguments of a diagnostic model, to implement automatic diagnosis is called “object mapping”.
Conventionally, to facilitate object mapping, there is proposed a method of supporting the creation and management of an instrumentation diagram by recording connection information (a list of sensor IDs and cable numbers) in conjunction with instrumentation company's work. Based on an instrumentation diagram created by the method, assignment of sensors to a diagnostic model can be performed.
However, in the above-described conventional method, although an instrumentation diagram can be created, a method of assigning sensors to a diagnostic model is unknown. Therefore, to perform object mapping, an appropriate combination needs to be searched for from among combinations of sensors on an instrumentation diagram and a diagnostic model. This is problematic when there are an enormous number of sensors placed or when the locations where sensors are placed extend over a plurality of instrumentation diagrams.